


Antidote

by Spadefish



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Micro, Soft Vore, Vore, i mean robin's a lil sick but thats about it, no one dies and it's all fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadefish/pseuds/Spadefish
Summary: Robin is feeling rather unwell. Henry suggests that he take a look from the inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this here, but to my surprise there isn't any other FE vore fic so why not!! for those of you who DON'T know, vore involves people being eaten(in this case, tiny people, and all in one piece). No one gets hurt, no one dies. That being said, enjoy! This was a request fill on tumblr.

“I don’t think that’s going to work.” 

Robin’s voice is as it is always: firm, patient, doubtful. He doesn’t seem to put much stock into your solution, instead opting to take another sip of the medicinal tea he’d brewed for himself out of desperation. A shudder ripples through him as he swallows. 

“Well,” you counter, lips quirked up into an ever present smile, “Your methods don’t seem to be showing results. I think you’re just drinking that swill for nothing. Besides, I think you’d like it. Even if I can’t really help, I can distract you. And it’ll feel nice to have something other than tea in there, anyway. When’s the last time you ate something?” 

Robin makes a face and shakes his head. 

“Doesn’t matter. You don’t fit into the same category as food, so please don’t insinuate the idea. Although I have great faith in your magical ability, I don’t think it would be safe. ...Besides, there’s no way you could make yourself small enough to fit.” 

“That’s a challenge if I ever heard one.” 

Before he can protest, you’ve left to gather your implements. 

\----

When you return to his tent, you find him curled up tight in a nest of blankets. He’s got an empty bowl next to him, presumably just in case he throws up again. You smile to yourself as you set up your circle. 

Your ritual goes without a hitch. 

Presently, you’re not sure how far down you’ve shrunk, but as you make your way closer to your sleeping subject, you gather that you’re probably about the height of his pointer finger. Carefully clambering up next to his face, you give his cheek a gentle tap. Then another. Robin stirs, his eyes scrunching tight for a moment, and then he smacks his lips a little and turns his head. You frown a bit to yourself, and carefully push his mouth open. It takes a little bit, but you manage. 

Despite the tactician’s attempts to hide the fact, you’ve been aware for a while that his teeth are, in fact, a neat row of sharp points as opposed to regular human teeth. It’s pretty neat to see them close up, though. They look pretty sharp- and upon closer inspection, you find a very slight serration to them. For a moment, you’re tempted to push yourself halfway through and get him to bite, but you know that he’d feel absolutely awful if he hurt you and that’s not what you’re here for. Another time, perhaps. For now, you carefully ease his jaws just a little farther open, and without further ado, clamber inside. 

Robin’s mouth is hot and slick, his breath coming in long, languid puffs thanks to his sleeping status. His tongue twitches beneath you, sinking under your weight as it blindly tries to assess what’s going on. Saliva pools up around his teeth and under his tongue, eventually soaking you through your clothes. You can’t help but giggle and squirm around a little. Unfortunately, the motion is just enough to disturb your tactician into waking. His jaws snap shut(just behind you, thankfully), and his breathing pauses before picking back up into a much faster rhythm. In fact, it’s going much faster than it should be. You didn’t mean to scare him, but you can’t really blame him for freaking out after waking up to a mouth full of squirming _something_. 

He hums a short note, unsure, and then another. His tongue is moving like wild underneath you, and then it flips you over, shoves you against his palate, pushes you against his teeth- he’s trying to figure out what you are. You open your mouth to explain yourself, but end up getting tongue to the face and swallowing more than enough of Robin’s saliva. Not pleasant. You sputter hard, and then laugh, and before you know it you’re in hysterics because this is ridiculous. The movement underneath you halts, tentative, and then light spills into your vision as he opens his mouth and carefully sticks his fingers in to pull you out. You comply with him, clinging to his hand and shivering once you’re brought out of his warm mouth and into his cold tent. 

He looks down at you. His face is shocked. Then it’s angry. 

“Henry- what the HELL were you thinking?! I could have killed you!” 

“But you didn’t.”

“That doesn’t matter!” 

“Yeah it does! I’m not dead. I AM small, though, and you can’t hurt me. So please put me back in. It’s really cold out here.” 

Robin looks incredulous. “What do you mean, ‘I can’t hurt you’.” 

“I mean I cursed myself, duh! I can’t be killed unless you’re actively seeking to harm me. And since you don’t want me to be hurt, it’s completely safe to swallow me. And then I can look around and try to make you feel better.” 

“That… Is really weird, and also still seems dangerous.” 

He’s not looking you in the eyes. In fact, he’s turning his head entirely away from you, and he looks embarrassed. Like he’s trying to come up with more of an excuse. 

Like he really wants to do this but doesn’t want to admit it.

You grin. 

“Not at all,” you reassure him. “I’m one hundred percent certain that I’ll be fine. Unless you keep talking while I catch hypothermia out here.” 

Robin folds.

“...Fine. Alright. You, um, do you have a way out?”

“Sure do. Teleporting is easy.” 

He nods a little bit. Takes a deep breath. Then he brings his hand back up, and gently tips you into his waiting mouth. He’s drooling even more than before, and his tongue rolls you around once or twice to thoroughly soak you a second time. You chuckle and let him move you, glad to be back in the heat. Robin’s mouth is really comfortable, despite how wet and sticky it is. 

A soft noise escapes him, like he’s savouring the taste of you. After flipping you over again, he finally starts to move you backwards. A slight but sudden incline lets you know that he’s tipped his head back, and his tongue curves up against his palate and rolls you back towards his throat. With one hard shove, you’re pushed down his gullet. The slide down is much quicker than you would have thought, but before you know it you’re landing with a splash into the pit of his stomach- which gurgles in response to your entrance. 

You find yourself sitting in a waist-deep pool, which you quickly surmise to be mostly comprised of that weird tea he was drinking before. You’re rather glad he didn’t drink more, otherwise you’d be swimming. You’re definitely going to need to wash your clothes, though. It’s so hot in here that you could use him like a sauna, and it’s making you feel a little bit sleepy. Getting up onto your hands and knees, you carefully move around until you can lean up against one of his slick, sticky walls. Suddenly, all around you, a moan reverberates through him, and you feel it more than hear it. His voice comes loud and in every direction at once, but still muffled. 

“M, move around more.” 

“You got it.” You’re not sure if he can hear you, but if he can, it might bring him comfort. Not that he seems too distressed. Obliging him, you move around your new bed some more. You push up against his walls, test the limits of their elasticity, and roll around to the best of your ability without drowning. He seems to enjoy all of this, and soon you feel him lay back down and make himself comfortable. 

“Um,” comes his voice again. “Stop moving around for a moment if you’re doing okay.”

You hold still. After a few moments, he speaks again. 

“Okay, move some more.”

You wiggle around in him. He sighs.

“Okay. Sorry, just making sure. Um… I’m really tired, but I want to go to sleep like this. I’m going to trust that you’re okay in there and that you know how to get out. I’ll, uh, try not to throw up.” 

You laugh. Poor kid. Eventually, he does doze off- you know this because you can hear both his heartbeat and his breathing, and both of those things slow down after a while. That’s fine by you. You have a second ritual to perform- and although it’ll be a little more difficult in here, you’re pretty sure you’ll manage. By morning, he’ll be feeling much better. 

If you’re lucky, he’ll also be much more willing to do this again.


End file.
